Dogs CAN Purr?
by LadyDragonStar
Summary: Well the title says it all, but how DOES Kagome get Inuyasha to purr? Read and find out. Includes cuteness that makes you go awwwee!


A/N: This one-shot was random. I didn't plan on it as I was sitting here trying to work on Dateless. It just kinda…popped out. oo I find it short and cute…and had no idea I'd have InuYasha cooperate too…sounds like something he'd hate to happen. Lol.

One-Shot: **_Dogs Can Purr?_**

Shippou sighed and leaned back on Kagome's lap as she ran her brush through his red hair. She giggled when he shifted so he could get comfotable and pulled back his hair to tie it back up with the blue ribbon.

"Almost done Shippou," she gave him a warning not to get _too_ comfortable or else he wouldn't be able to get back up. The young fox-demon nodded but didn't say anything. It was best just to think about being treated like a puppy as he stared out into the setting sunset.

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the tree trunk. Why was Shippou getting so cozy with Kagome anyway? He was only getting his mangy hair brushed and nothing else. He shifted on the tree branch when he heard Kagome talk and swievled his dog ears to hear what she was saying. _Good, that means Shippou would have to leave._ He didn't like it when the little foc tyke spent any time with Kagome. It wasn't that he hated Shippou, it was almost like a natural instinct to him to get jealous whenever any one got near her.

He watched Kagome tie the bow in Shippou's hair and give him a quick kiss on the head. He held back a growl so he wouldn't be heard.

"Okay Shippou, all done," Kagome said and set her brush down. Shippou hopped off her lap and jumped in her arms for a hug.

"Thank you Kagome!" he gave her a sloppy kiss.

"You're welcome-you can head back to the village. I want to be alone for a bit," she gave him a soft smile. He gave her a puzzled look but pranced off to the village anyway.

She sighed and laid back on the soft grass staring at the sky. Since Naraku had been in hiding the group got to have a bit of a break. Besides the few petty demon attacks, the past few says had been uneventful. She began to think about all the troubles they had been forced to go through, even beginning to drift off into a nap when the snap of a twig made her flinch and sit up.

"Kagome?" It had been Inuyasha walking towards her and she gave an inaudible sigh of relief. He stopped a few feet short of her and crosssed his arms.

"Yes? Do you need something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, laying back down knowing she wasn't in any harm at all. She watched him sit down beside her in the dog like way, staring down at her with gold eyes that rivaled the sun's setting rays.

"..." Inuyasha tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face and this made Kagome raise and eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong? You look...a bit different," she noted the child like look he was giving her-opposite of the sulking expressions that made him look more mature than he actually was.

The hanyou galnced down at the brush that was between Kagome and him and looked away, giving the brush a knudge with his finger but Kagome didn't notice. He mumbled something fromt he back of his throat and his face grew deeper shade of red.

"What?"

He mumbled a little louder and gave the brush another nudge. Kagome looked down at it and gave him a perplexed look. "You want me to brush your hair?" she guessed and when Inuyasha nodded she giggled. "Okay."

Rather hesitant though he was, he turned his back towards her and let her begin on his hair. He rarely bothered with his hair, letting grow long and almost unmanagable but he didn't want Shippou to be treated like that by Kagome. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was, in fact, jealous of being treated like a puppy-not that he was a puppy anyway.

Kagome ran the brush through his hair, even yanking on the knots that Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that was there. She was surprised that he didn't yelp or snap at her when she pulled a chunk of silver hair out. She decided it would be a lot easier to start from the bottom than the middle of his hair and worked on the ends. She was even _moresurprised _to see no split ends or any other type of damage to his hair. The more she worked her way up his hair, the more she noticed Inuyasha relax.

She even heard him give a very soft sigh and slightly leaned back. When she reached just below his ears he leaned even further back and Kagome was almost certain he'd fall backwards. She ran the brush one last time all the way down his hair, and despite it being greasy and messy with some dirt, she was a bit envious of his hair. Of how it lay and the color, of how it was straight but _not _straight at the same time.

"Almost done," she said and Inuyasha nodded slightly wishing that she wouldn't stop. It gave him this weird feeling as she ran her hands through his hair and fought the urge to purr or let his foot twitch. But when she began to rub his ears between her fingers it became even harder.

Kagome had only touched his ears only a few times and it was always brief. But now that they were alone she was sure he wouldn't mind her rubbing his ears and the base of his ears giving him a much needed doggy masage. She heard a strange noise and stopped but whenshe did the noise stopped and Inuyasha's ears tensed. She started on his ears again and they relaxed and the noise returned.

"Are you _purring_ Inuyasha?" Kagome asked half shocked as she listened to deep soft growls from the back of Inuyasha's throat.

"No..." Inuyasha said, his voice in a trance as he even began to lean back even further.

Kagome giggled at his reactions and kept petting his ears and almost bursted out laughing when he fell back on her lap. Even when she had to repostion her self to keep rubbing his ears he didn't sit up. In fact, she stopped with his ears and just draped her arms around him and just petted him, himself. He continued to purr as she ran her hand on the side of his face and stroked his hand.

Even a great half-demon like Inuyasha was brought down by the simple pleasure of rubbing his ears and petting him like a dog. Kagome gave him a soft kiss on the lips when he began to doze off, not even ceasing to amaze her with the cat-like dog purrs emiting from his throat.

I feel much better now that I wrote that. -. It was something I've always wanted to write but just never got to it. I guess my boredom finally gave me the last final push. -. Hope you liked it! And I hope I did well, that was my first one-shot I've ever written. Lol

p.s. This was originally written in my xanga site so those who _have_ seen it (Highly doubt that anyone has) I didn't steal it. Also, I had this pretty far into the series so it shouldn't have been the first time Inuyasha and Kagome kissed. cough Second movie! cough


End file.
